


The feeling you bring to me

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: C’era una calma assoluta nello sguardo di Ivan ogni volta che stringeva il pallone tra le mani prima di lanciarlo verso l’alto, gli occhi che lo seguivano e le gambe che scattavano in una rincorsa calcolata, un sinistro-destro-sinistro prima del salto, le braccia che si univano al movimento. Simone si era ritrovato ad osservarlo più volte, in allenamento e in partita, e anche quando si trovava dall’altro lato della rete aveva la marcata impressione che lo schiacciatore avesse il perfetto controllo della situazione. Il suo sguardo scorreva sugli avversari, senza la necessità di incrociare i loro occhi, calcolando la traiettoria migliore senza fretta, la piena consapevolezza dei propri mezzi, l’inscalfibile sicurezza di saper fare la mossa giusta al momento giusto, una sicurezza che aveva sempre affascinato il palleggiatore, in quel modo intrigante in cui affascinano le cose che non si riescono a capire appieno.





	The feeling you bring to me

**Author's Note:**

> La partita di cui si parla nella storia è Italia-Stati Uniti, giocata a Firenze durante la World League 2014. In particolare, gli ace di Ivan si possono vedere qui https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwPPNzhzgbQ, ma sul sito di RaiSport si trova anche la partita integrale. (:  
> Nel caso qualcuno avesse dubbi, sì, questa storia è praticamente aceporn. XD  
> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

_“La biotina viene assunta dagli alimenti in forma libera o legata alle proteine. Attualmente…”_

Simone gettò uno sguardo all’orologio da parete. Le quattro e un quarto. I suoi occhi si posarono sulle lancette delle ore e dei minuti, apparentemente immobili, mentre quella dei secondi segnava il passare del tempo uno scatto alla volta, ad una velocità che al ragazzo sembrava irrealmente lenta. Tornò a concentrarsi sul libro.

_“… da due meccanismi di trasporto, uno attivo, contro gradiente di concentrazione, in cui una molecola di biotina viene scambiata con…”_

Sbuffò, sopprimendo uno sbadiglio. Afferrò la bottiglia d’acqua e bevve un lungo sorso, lo sguardo che tornava a contemplare le lancette dell’orologio. Le quattro e diciassette. Scosse la testa. Poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo e afferrò l’evidenziatore con un gesto risoluto, per poi abbassare lo sguardo sul paragrafo che gli sembrava di stare studiando da ore. 

_“La biotina, una volta nel plasma, viene trasportata da diverse proteine…”_

Chiuse il libro con un tonfo e poggiò la testa sulla copertina liscia. Fece un respiro profondo, l’impressione che non fosse proprio la giornata giusta per studiare. La sua concentrazione traballava, rendendogli difficile anche solo giungere alla fine di un banalissimo paragrafo. Dopo un minuto di silenziosa meditazione Simone si alzò, deciso ad accantonare le vitamine idrosolubili per quel giorno, e iniziò a gironzolare senza meta per l’appartamento di Ivan.

I suoi occhi scivolarono sui ripiani in nero laccato della libreria del salotto, occupati da svariate coppe e da qualche libro occasionale. Avvicinandosi allo scintillio metallico dei trofei, Simone ripensò a quando, ormai quasi due anni prima, era entrato per la prima volta in quell’appartamento. Spoglio e asettico, diametralmente opposto al caos di libri, colori e coperte al quale il palleggiatore era abituato, gli aveva fatto provare una sensazione di freddo. Scosse la testa con un sorriso, un dito che sfiorava la targa di una piccola coppa dorata. Non aveva mai più avuto freddo tra quelle mura.

Si allontanò dalla libreria, lasciandosi alle spalle quelle medaglie che conosceva così bene, e gironzolò fino al bagno, frugando tra gli innumerevoli prodotti per capelli e storcendo il naso nel leggerne le etichette, senza ben capire a cosa servissero, un sopracciglio alzato a mimare lo stesso scetticismo che provava ogni mattina nel vedere la cura maniacale con la quale Ivan si sistemava la cresta. Chiuse lo sportello dell’armadietto e si trasferì in camera. Sbuffò annoiato e infilò la testa nell’armadio, rovistando tra le felpe di Ivan e scovandone una verde scura che, per un motivo o per l’altro, non aveva mai notato. La indossò, un sorriso soddisfatto e una sensazione di risolutezza data da quel piccolo atto di cleptomania in un pomeriggio altrimenti vuoto.  

Tornò in salotto e si lasciò cadere sul divano, lo sguardo che si perdeva fuori dalla finestra, scivolando sul panorama umbro incorniciato dalle tende bianche del salotto. Di nuovo l’orologio. Le quattro e mezza. Un sospiro. Sperava fosse passato più tempo. L’allenamento di Ivan si sarebbe protratto fino alle sei. Si strofinò gli occhi con una mano. Quando un’ora prima lo schiacciatore l’aveva invitato ad accompagnarlo al PalaEvangelisti lui aveva rifiutato, in parte per approfittare del pomeriggio e studiare, in parte per non rischiare di essere una distrazione in alcun modo. Certe volte una squadra aveva bisogno di consolidare gli automatismi in solitaria, senza pubblico. In quel momento, però, lo sguardo che invariabilmente continuava a rivolgersi verso l’orologio, la benché minima idea di come trascorrere quel pomeriggio, si pentì di non essersi infilato nell’auto di Ivan all’ultimo momento.

Con un sospiro Simone si mise seduto. Afferrò il proprio computer poggiato sul tavolino e lo aprì, accedendo velocemente ad internet e fissando per qualche secondo l’animazione del logo di Google sullo sfondo bianco della homepage. Digitò l’indirizzo di Youtube e aprì il primo video a caso che la pagina gli suggeriva, una raccolta delle migliori azioni di Bruno. Scivolò contro i cuscini del divano, accettando definitivamente un pomeriggio di noia e nullafacenza in attesa del ritorno del compagno.

I video si susseguivano uno dopo l’altro, sequenze di partite, raccolte di azioni e qualche rovescio di Federer, e nonostante le colonne sonore heavy Simone si era quasi assopito, immerso in quella felpa verde troppo grande per lui, quando una manciata di visi conosciuti lo fecero riscuotere. Si tirò su appena, un sorriso che gli si disegnava sul volto, le voci di Lucchetta e Antinelli che raggiungevano le sue orecchie.

Il suo sorriso si allargò nel leggere il nome del video appena iniziato. Ricordava quella partita. L’aveva vista assieme a suo padre. L’aria calda di luglio, la brezza montana che nondimeno entrava dalla portafinestra spalancata, il cartone ormai vuoto della pizza da asporto ancora poggiato sul tavolino, dimenticato da entrambi nella frenesia di quei tre set. Nella sua mente, quegli attimi corrispondevano ai ricordi d’infanzia i cui sapori, odori e rumori rimangono per qualche motivo impressi in profondità, non offuscati dallo scorrere del tempo. Era strano pensare che in realtà erano passati appena quattro anni da quell’Italia-Stati Uniti. Prima che l’azzurro si posasse sulla sua pelle, prima che il mondo iniziasse a girare troppo velocemente attorno a lui, prima dell’argento vivo contro il petto, prima di Ivan. Prima di tutto.

Chiuse Youtube e digitò qualche parola veloce nella barra di ricerca di Google, trovando nel giro di una manciata di secondi lo streaming integrale della partita. Sistemò meglio il computer sul tavolino. Sorrise, la telecamera che scorreva sui volti dei suoi compagni, una stretta allo stomaco nel non vedersi accanto a Lele e Teo, quasi come se cantare l’inno tra loro fosse la sua normalità da sempre, invece che da appena una manciata di anni. Ridacchiò e scattò una foto al Pippo teso che campeggiava sullo schermo, per poi inviarla su Whatsapp al diretto interessato, accompagnata da un _e la maglia da libero dove l’avevi lasciata?_ che sapeva gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare qualche meritato insulto. Poggiò il telefono sul tavolino e si concentrò esclusivamente sulla partita.

C’era qualcosa di discordante, nell’essere seduto sul divano a guardare una partita della Nazionale. Simone non credeva di averlo mai fatto, da quando tre anni prima si era ritrovato catapultato in mezzo a quelle figure che aveva osservato così spesso dall’altro lato dello schermo, con indosso la loro stessa divisa, con nelle vene gli stessi sogni, le stesse folli e inspiegabili rincorse verso l’alto, quelle che a parole non sai spiegare e che ritrovi solo al centro del campo, nell’intreccio di braccia e respiri affannati.

Percepì un sorriso aprirsi istintivo sul suo volto non appena la telecamera inquadrò un Ivan più giovane, meno inchiostro sulla pelle, meno barba sul volto, gli stessi occhi fissi sull’obiettivo. Un Ivan che ancora non lo conosceva, che probabilmente nemmeno sapeva della sua esistenza, dell’esistenza di un ragazzino che seduto sul divano col padre l’aveva guardato, a centinaia di chilometri di distanza. C’era qualcosa che mozzava il fiato, al pensiero di quell’abisso tra loro, un abisso che si era colmato nel momento stesso in cui Simone aveva messo piede a Cavalese, qualche speranza di troppo, qualche aspettativa in meno. Al pensiero che forse già allora lui e Ivan stessero solo aspettando che quell’abisso si colmasse. Senza saperlo, probabilmente senza volerlo. Simone sorrise, le dita che accarezzavano il tessuto della felpa che indossava. 

Le azioni si susseguivano sullo schermo e il palleggiatore si perse presto nel gioco, gli occhi che saltavano da un lato del campo all’altro, la mente che disegnava traiettorie e analizzava ogni gesto, perdendosi negli archi disegnati dai palleggi. La poteva sentire, la sensazione della palla sulle dita, e l’aria calda del palazzetto stracolmo sulla pelle. Sentì lo stomaco stringersi nel vedere il braccio di Dragan attorno ad Ivan e deglutì, l’impressione di stare osservando sullo schermo un passato che non voleva ricordare. Si impose di non lasciarsi andare ai cambi di umore e alle insicurezze che gli paralizzavano la mente non appena associava l’altro palleggiatore ad Ivan. Si concentrò sul pallone che schizzava da un lato all’altro del campo, seguendo linee che si sovrapponevano e si perdevano in un gioco di intrecci. Perso nella visione, smise di voltarsi verso le lancette dell’orologio, lasciando che il pomeriggio gli scorresse addosso.

Il terzo set era agli sgoccioli. Il piccolo riquadro in alto a sinistra riportava 24 punti per gli Stati Uniti e 22 per l’Italia, mentre i numerini di fianco segnalavano due set vinti per gli Azzurri. Simone sorrise, la telecamera che seguiva Ivan che si avviava in battuta. Li ricordava ancora, quegli ace, e lo stomaco stretto in una morsa ogni volta che quella maglia numero nove si avvicinava alla linea dei nove metri.

C’era una calma assoluta nello sguardo di Ivan ogni volta che stringeva il pallone tra le mani prima di lanciarlo verso l’alto, gli occhi che lo seguivano e le gambe che scattavano in una rincorsa calcolata, un sinistro-destro-sinistro prima del salto, le braccia che si univano al movimento. Simone si era ritrovato ad osservarlo più volte, in allenamento e in partita, e anche quando si trovava dall’altro lato della rete aveva la marcata impressione che lo schiacciatore avesse il perfetto controllo della situazione. Il suo sguardo scorreva sugli avversari, senza la necessità di incrociare i loro occhi, calcolando la traiettoria migliore senza fretta, la piena consapevolezza dei propri mezzi, l’inscalfibile sicurezza di saper fare la mossa giusta al momento giusto, una sicurezza che aveva sempre affascinato il palleggiatore, in quel modo intrigante in cui affascinano le cose che non si riescono a capire appieno.

La prima battuta si schiantò sul bagher di Shoji e Simone sentì il proprio sorriso allargarsi, mentre sullo schermo il ruggito della folla si univa a quello di Ivan. Poteva quasi sentirlo, il calore del palazzetto, l’impressione che il soffitto stesso trattenesse il respiro, un cuore di cemento che batteva con quelli di carne e sangue lungo le tribune. Un’altra battuta, un altro ruggito, Ivan che si rivolgeva al pubblico, la calma gelida che si scioglieva per qualche istante.

Di nuovo oltre la linea di fondocampo, le voci dei telecronisti che ormai faticavano a trattenere l’entusiasmo. Il petto largo che si contraeva appena mentre le mani sicure facevano rimbalzare il pallone. Simone si morse il labbro inferiore, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di stare trattenendo il respiro. La palla che schizzava verso l’alto, la rincorsa, la mano che colpiva nel punto giusto e la difesa americana che non riusciva a gestirla. L’esultanza del gruppo, la distinta sensazione dell’avere la vittoria sulla punta delle dita, il braccio di Ivan attorno ad un compagno e i muscoli che si contraevano. Di nuovo quel calore. Simone deglutì.

Il riquadro nell’angolo dello schermo segnalava il match point e Simone si chiese se davvero Ivan non sentisse la pressione di quel punto, se davvero non gli tremassero le gambe almeno un pochino. Conoscendolo, sapeva già la risposta. Lo guardò mentre schiantava in campo l’ace della vittoria, mentre il _quest’uomo è una furia_ del commentatore esplodeva sul ruggito della folla e la squadra si stringeva in un abbraccio caotico e sudato al centro del campo.

Simone cliccò sulla x rossa in alto a destra, la stanza che tornava a tacere, le urla ancora nelle orecchie. Sebbene lo schermo disordinato del portatile gli rimandasse una vecchia foto di lui e Ivan, Simone non la vedeva. Negli occhi ancora si condensavano come macchie vivide i gesti misurati dello schiacciatore, quella potenza trattenuta a stento e lasciata guizzare al momento opportuno, quei muscoli gonfi che si contraevano, lo sguardo pienamente consapevole dei propri mezzi, dei propri obiettivi e di tutto ciò che stava in mezzo. Deglutì, il viso arrossato e una folle sensazione di calore, il bisogno viscerale di toccare quel corpo, di venerarlo con la sicurezza che fosse suo, che desiderasse lui. In quel momento, la serratura scattò.

La porta che si apriva e si richiudeva, spingendo fuori i rumori del mondo esterno. Il borsone pesante lasciato cadere a terra, la giacca sfilata e sistemata sull’appendiabiti, un sospiro nello sciogliere le spalle stanche, poi i passi lenti e cadenzati verso il salotto. Simone conosceva a menadito quella sequenza di suoni e movimenti, un rituale inconscio che si ripeteva ogni volta che Ivan tornava da allenamento, appena prima che il viso sorridente e caldo dello schiacciatore spuntasse nella stanza e lo raggiungesse. Gli occhi che ignoravano il portatile per la prima volta dopo due ore, il ragazzo si voltò in tempo per vedere il compagno fare il proprio ingresso nel salotto.

Una risata affettuosa, lo sguardo che percorreva il suo corpo, infagottato nella felpa rubata dall’armadio.

«Dove l’hai trovata quella?»

La domanda a mo’ di saluto, avvicinandosi. Simone sentì le proprie gambe muoversi d’istinto, mentre si alzava. Non era mai stato tipo da fare il primo passo, vuoi per una timidezza adolescenziale che ancora non si era scrollato di dosso, vuoi perché di solito era Ivan a prendere il controllo, con la solita naturalezza che lo contraddistingueva. Eppure, eppure. La sensazione della razionalità che scivolava via, il tentativo di aggrapparvisi con le unghie, prima di decidere che non ne valeva la pena.

Soffocò le parole di Ivan con le proprie labbra, le mani che cercavano le spalle larghe dello schiacciatore e le stringevano, sentendo il calore della pelle oltre gli indumenti. Un momento di sorpresa, prima che le braccia del maggiore si serrassero attorno al suo corpo e le labbra sottili si schiudessero. Simone soffocò un sospiro, la testa che girava, la sensazione che l’unico punto fermo fosse quel corpo ovunque attorno a lui. Le mani scivolarono lungo le braccia, aggrappandosi ai bicipiti e sentendoli contrarsi sotto le dita, l’impressione di poterla sentire lì compressa, quella forza, tra le fibre tese dei muscoli, sotto la pelle macchiata di inchiostro. Gli sguardi che si incrociavano per un istante, la sorpresa mista ad ammirazione ed eccitazione negli occhi di Ivan, le dita che frenetiche si insinuavano sotto quella felpa enorme, trovando i suoi fianchi e stringendoli, quasi a lasciare il segno di una promessa. Quella fame, quella fame che Simone conosceva bene e che era sempre lì, ogni volta che i loro corpi si premevano l’uno contro l’altro, in un tentativo impossibile di divorarsi a vicenda.

Non sapeva quando le proprie mani avessero sfilato la maglia a Ivan, né quando le unghie dello schiacciatore si fossero impresse nella sua schiena, prima di far finire a terra la felpa. Percepiva solo il calore dei loro corpi, e il bisogno impellente del compagno. Si avventò sul suo collo, i denti che mordevano la pelle pallida, per poi scendere sempre più giù, i pettorali che pulsavano sotto le sue labbra, gli addominali che lo portavano fino al cuoio della cintura dei jeans. Guardò verso l’alto, incrociando di nuovo quegli occhi azzurri che di ghiaccio in quel momento non avevano nulla. Si alzò, la necessità di mordere di nuovo quelle labbra, Ivan che lo spingeva verso il divano e lui che iniziava a spingerlo a sua volta in una lotta vittoriosa, per poi sederglisi in braccio.

Un istante di nulla, un silenzio carico, una tregua prima che tornassero ad attaccarsi, senza sapere chi avesse ricominciato per primo. Le mani di Simone che armeggiavano con la cintura di Ivan, i fianchi che si muovevano istintivamente, i respiri dello schiacciatore nell’orecchio, la sensazione di farlo eccitare che lo mandava ancora più su di giri, quei baci che lasciavano tracce lungo il suo collo, per risalire alle labbra arrossate. Il petto ansimante contro il suo, e poi di nuovo quello sguardo di Ivan, lo stesso che Simone gli aveva visto sul volto oltre la linea dei nove metri. La fame, il bisogno di attaccare, l’istante che precedeva lo scatto. Il palleggiatore si ritrovò con la schiena contro i cuscini del divano, il corpo dell’altro che lo sovrastava prendendo nuovamente il controllo. Sentì quelle mani stringergli ancora i fianchi, liberandolo del resto degli indumenti, e sorrise.

«Aspetta qui» un sussurro sulle sue labbra, Ivan che si allontanava per una manciata di secondi prima di tornare con una bottiglietta di lubrificante, liberandosi dei jeans e dei boxer e coprendolo nuovamente con il proprio corpo.

Le dita che avanzavano lentamente dentro di lui, lo sguardo di Ivan che non lo lasciava, la sicurezza mista ad un’attenzione che fece stringere lo stomaco di Simone. Inspirò profondamente il respiro di Ivan, le labbra a qualche millimetro di distanza, un silenzio di attesa, le mani che si aggrappavano a quelle spalle sudate. Sentì le dita dello schiacciatore accarezzare i suoi capelli umidi, la pelle ancora ruvida per la colla residua del nastro con il quale era solito fasciarsi le dita.

Qualche minuto di calma, poi le mani che gli afferravano i fianchi e Ivan che si faceva strada dentro di lui. Caldo, caldo e ancora caldo, gli ultimi residui di razionalità che abbandonavano Simone mentre perdeva completamente la presa su ciò che lo circondava. Non chiuse gli occhi, nonostante il calore, nonostante il piacere, il desiderio bruciante di continuare ad osservare Ivan, i movimenti sicuri, i muscoli che si contraevano, lo sguardo che si perdeva nel suo corpo, una spinta dopo l’altra, mentre portava entrambi al limite e gli crollava addosso.

I respiri affannati che riempivano il vuoto del dopo, il peso del corpo di Ivan sopra il suo, le braccia che ancora lo circondavano, senza lasciarlo andare, senza mai lasciarlo andare, il cuore che progressivamente rallentava, lasciando spazio ad una calma sazia.

«Cosa ti è preso?»

Simone percepì appena quelle parole, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio durante i quali era sprofondato in un dormiveglia scandito dalla mano di Ivan che gli accarezzava i capelli. Aprì gli occhi, trovando lo sguardo del compagno ad attenderlo, e si sentì arrossire, il solito imbarazzo che tornava a fare capolino dopo quei minuti di frenesia. L’espressione piacevolmente sorpresa di Ivan lasciò spazio ad un sorriso dolce, mentre una mano saliva gli spostava un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte.

Tacque, la mente stanca che tornava a quella partita, alla mano di Ivan che si schiantava contro il pallone, alla potenza di quel corpo sopra di lui e all’amore in ogni spinta. Sorrise, facendo spallucce e sistemandosi meglio tra le braccia del compagno, la fronte che si poggiava contro il suo petto ancora bollente.

Dopotutto, non c’era bisogno di una risposta.


End file.
